Goodnight Moon
by BabyGrl725
Summary: Quinn didn't expected to get anything out of that shopping trip but some last minute Christmas shopping. What she really got was so much more than she could have ever asked for. Pairings pending. *Contains infantilism and spankings*
1. At The Mall

**Warning: This story contains non sexual consensual infantilism and domestic disciplined, including the non sexual consensual spanking of adults.**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are either the product of the author's imagination, or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, business establishments, events, or locales is entirely coincidental.**

* * *

Quinn drove for over 45 minutes before finally finding a parking spot through all the pre-Christmas traffic. This was the last weekend until jolly old Saint Nick was scheduled to visit, so to say every shopping mall and retail outlet was swarming with shoppers would be an understatement.

Quinn got out of her car, throwing her purse over her shoulder and arming her car alarm. She made her way into the main entrance which was nearly impassible due to the mass droves of people crowding the entrance.

_Everyone's in a hurry to go __**nowhere**__,_ Quinn thought to herself as she fought her way through the crowd. She strolled down the main corridor glancing at the different sales, trying to decide where to start. After a few minutes of aimless wandering she sat down on an empty bench by the fountains in the mall court yard and pulled out her phone. Skimming over a to-do list titled _Christmas Shopping_ she decided to first go to a department store and pick out some clothes for herself before continuing shopping for everyone else.

After about an hour of shopping for her perfect gifts, which wasn't very hard since there weren't many on the list to shop for, and minus a few minor detours to purchase items only of bare necessity (amongst these where three sweatshirts -all over sized and extra fluffy- and four pairs of fuzzy socks) Quinn found a restroom and quickly slipped into a stall. She opened her purse and pulled out her last disposable diaper.

_While I'm here I might as well pick up another pack,_ she thought to herself while sliding down her jeans. She unfastened the tapes on her wet diaper, rolled and taped it before tossing it to the floor. She wiped herself with a travel pack of wipes and then re-diapered herself.

After getting situated in the fresh diaper she quickly exited the stall, subtly tossing the diaper in the trash and washing her hands. Out of the corners of her eyes she looked around nervously to see if she gained any unwanted attention while disposing her diaper. Satisfied that she made a clean get away she took her purse and her shopping bag and left.

Upstairs held the rest of the stores she was heading to so she stopped on the corner by the elevators. Not only where there several lines, but they were all really long. Quinn was not in the mood for waiting.

After standing around for five restless minutes and still not getting on an elevator she diverted her path and went to the food court instead and had a large hot chocolate. After all it was December and very cold out.

Hot chocolate in hand she went to the drug store and picked up a new package of adult diapers. She always hated this part. Every time she was afraid of being seen by someone she knew from school. After nervously making her purchase she stuffed them at the bottom of her shopping bag and hid them under all her other purchases.

Since she officially couldn't do anymore damage of any kind on this floor she stood by the elevators and waiting in a now shorter line. As she boarded she tossed her empty hot chocolate cup into the trash on her way in.

Thankfully she was only aboard the elevator with three other people. She was glad she waited until now; she never liked elevators anyway, especially crowded ones. They always made her feel like something bad was going to happen.


	2. Lights Out

**A/N: Thank you to theatergirl129, Just call me Eli, gleerox, Tiff and FaberryFanfictionLover for reviewing. I'm glad y'all liked it. And thank you to all that favorite and followed.**

**Okay, so there's a catch to this story I should clear up so you don't get too confused:**

**1. Quinn doesn't "know" Santana and Brittany personally, and vice versa.**

**2. Since Quinn never knew them personally she also never joined the Cheerios (heartbreaking, I know.)  
3. Quinn and Rachel are a year under Brittany and Santana. (So Quinn and Rachel were freshmen when Santana and Brittany were sophomores and so on.)**

**It makes a bit more sense later on but for now just bear with me.**

* * *

Quinn glanced around the elevator as the doors locked shut. There was little girl, no older than four, with her face pressed against the glass part of the elevator overlooking the fountain and decorative Christmas tree centered in the mall's courtyard. There were also two other girls, both about her age, standing to the side talking amongst themselves. One of them was blonde, like herself, thought her hair was longer and pulled back into a ponytail and the other girl standing next to her was Hispanic.

And then, just like that, everything went dark.

Everyone stood there speechless until the small emergency lights clicked on.

_Oh just freaking great, _Quinn thought to herself as she looked at her watch.

"Britt?" the little girl asked, moving to cling to the blonde girl's hand.

"Everything's fine Iz," the blonde replied to the younger girl. The third of their trio leaned against the wall with a sigh.

"I'd better call my parents and tell them we're going to be late," she said. Quinn stood on what she deemed 'her side', still keeping to herself. She was startled when the blonde asked if she was alright. Quinn blushed slightly.

Throughout the other three's interactions Quinn had been in the process of wetting her diaper and, needless to say, felt embarrassed. She hoped the others did not know what she was doing. Or for that matter, what she was wearing. Since it was so quiet she feared moving too much would make the diaper crinkle and give it away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just never liked elevators. Now I know why," Quinn said with a weak smile and a faked laugh.

"Tell me about it," the girl against the wall grumbled, not looking away from her phone.

"Don't mind her," the blonde girl whispered. She stuck her hand out and Quinn took it in her own briefly. "I'm Brittany. That's Santana, and this," she said looking down at the girl still clinging to her hand "is Santana's cousin Isabelle."

"Oh, uh, hi. I'm Quinn."

It only took a few more seconds for Quinn to realize exactly who she was standing with. She was in the presence of Brittany S. Pierce and Santana Lopez; the current and former holders of William McKinley's "top bitch" title. The two had shared the title of Cheerio co-captains for nearly four years, were the "lesbian power couple" for the last two, and have slushied more awkward teenagers than they had reasons for.

Since being in the Glee meant having to spend extra time with the as-strait-as-a-pretzel Kurt Hummel and his other half the no-where-near-as-gay-but-equally-as-fabulous Mercedes Jones it also entailed being subjected to listen to the gossip of an endless number of rumors. Quinn usually tried not to listen to too much of it (because sorting through gossip at McKinley is like staring at an empty wall; pointless and bound to give you a headache eventually) but when two names tumbled out of those two diva's mouths as often as Brittany's and Santana's had, picking up some things were almost inevitable.

Quinn almost feels stupid for not realizing it sooner. The bright red Letterman Brittany has on should have been a dead giveaway from the start. It was kind of hard to miss.

It does surprise her that they're here together. One of the few details Quinn does remember was that the dynamic duo called a quits when Brittany didn't graduate. Then again there is a vague recollection of hearing their names and the words like "together" slip between the two prima donnas right before the break started.

"You're the girl Puck got pregnant her freshman year, right?" Brittany asked pulling Quinn's head out the clouds. Her voice was innocent enough for Quinn to know she was genuinely asking out of curiosity, and not just to be mean. So Quinn simply nodes and doesn't bother to correct her. After a brief silence Quinn spoke.

"So... are you guys Christmas shopping?" she asked awkwardly. _Of course they're Christmas shopping, what else would they be doing? _Quinn thought as she mentally kicked herself for her awkwardness. Thankfully the other girl didn't seem to notice, or at least was pretending not to.

"No, actually we're babysitting. Santana's mom thought it'd be fun to throw Izzy's birthday party today, before she leaves Lima." She smiled kindly. In retrospect their reputations made them out to be meaner than they actually are, well Brittany's did anyway. Quinn didn't know about Santana yet since she's still on the phone.

"She's leaving?" Quinn asked, forcing herself to stay tuned to the conversation. She chanced a glance at the little girl before reconnecting her hazel eyes with Brittany's blue ones. Isabelle didn't seem very interested in her anyway.

"Yeah, she's moving to Arizona next weekend," Brittany said frowning, opposite the smile she wore seconds ago. Quinn mentally kicked herself again. She hasn't even been stuck here for more than five minutes and she's already managed to pick out the other blonde's sore spot to kick at.

"We _were_ heading to the new Build-A-Bear on the second floor but obviously that plan's trashed," Santana interrupted, breaking Quinn from her self-scolding. Santana looked over at Brittany and said, "my mom says hi and to call when we're out," before turning back to face Quinn.

They all made surprisingly easy small talk, mostly about the holidays and how impossible it is to do anything this time of year to pass the time.

"I wonder if they even know we're up here," Quinn thought aloud after some time. They were all sitting on the floor by now, Quinn against the wall on 'her side' and Santana, Isabelle and Brittany – in that order- on the opposite. Some time ago Isabelle had forced Santana to cough over her phone when she threatened to remind them all what true to heart temper tantrum looked like, and was now busying herself with one of the games.

"I hope so," Brittany sighed.

"If they don't I hope they do soon because I need to pee," Santana said quietly to Brittany. The comment was meant just for Brittany but Quinn couldn't help but over hear it to.

As time passed Isabelle's underdeveloped attention span went through all Santana's phone had to offer and she started to get whiney; it started to take a toll on everyone's patience.

Then, thankfully, there came a knock at the door. "Anyone in here?" a man's voice called from somewhere on the other side of the door.

A chorus of yes and help shouted back in reply.

"Your elevator is stuck between floors and the power is out. It may be a while until the firemen can get here. Is everything alright?" the man asked.

"No, I freaking have to– oh never mind." Santana sighed.

"Ma'am we're doing everything we can to get you ladies out of here. Just remain calm and sit tight and we'll have you out of there in no time," the man said before leaving them on their own. No one said anything as they all silently hoped that "no time" meant sooner rather than later.

"Santana… I gotta go to the bathroom," Isabelle said shyly, breaking the silence.

Quinn felt slightly guilty. Here they were stuck in an elevator and in need of a bathroom; all accept for her. She had other diapers with her. But there was no way she was going to reveal her secret. How would you even explain that you wear diapers for fun to a bunch of judgmental strangers?

Quinn looked over at Santana. She was obviously really trying to hold it. Brittany even seemed to have a worried look on her face. A few minutes later the smallest amongst them spoke again.

"Santana, I really gotta go," Isabelle whined with a little more urgency. The taller Latina sent her a look of pity before turning to her girlfriend.

"Britt, what are we going to do?" Santana said under her breath while also trying to console the fidgety preschooler to the best of her ability, which wasn't saying much.

Quinn sat there pondering whether or not to offer a diaper. After all there obviously weren't any bathrooms. But offering a diaper meant much more than just offering a diaper. It meant making herself vulnerable.

And there was no way she could do that without it coming back to bite her at school. Even if they didn't tell everyone that she wore the diapers, which Quinn couldn't fathom even being a possibility, she would still be guaranteed a top spot on the slushy target list; that's a very _very_ bad spot. Quinn's reputation is nowhere near perfect but sharing this part if her life would surely banish her to the slushy filled pit at the bottom of the social food chain. Yup, definitely not sharing.

Looking over at the other three she sees the pain on the little girl's face as she tried with everything in her not to loss control all over the floor. Santana shares a look similar to Isabelle's. Quinn felt the guilt hit her again. She couldn't just let them sit there with their bodily torment knowing she can help.

Man does she wish she hadn't thrown away that hot chocolate cup.

"Quinn, how are you holding up?" Brittany asked.

"Fine," she said deep in contemplation.

"Santana!" Isabelle shouts, catching Quinn's attention. She notices the way Isabelle shifts in her seat with her hand pressed in between her legs. Most likely a seated version of the infamous 'potty dance'.

"Iz, there's nowhere _to_ go. What do you want me to do?" the older girl asked rhetorically. The two babysitters decided to look through their shopping bags to try and find something; anything at all that could be used to hold liquid.

"Quinn, do you have anything in your bag we could use. Isabelle really has to pee. Like cups, or something. I'll totally pay you for whatever it is," Brittany said sounding very desperate. Quinn knew she had something in her bag that could help, the question was if it was really worth sharing. She pretended to go through her bag while she thought about what to do.

"Are you alright Quinn?" Brittany asked once she noticed how red Quinn was turning. Quinn stared at the pack of diapers that was still out of sight for the others, ignoring Britney's question.

She was stuck. She couldn't move, she couldn't talk, she didn't even think she was breathing. She just sat there staring. But she knew she couldn't stay that way for long, in part because it was unfair to the others to make them wait and also because her lungs wouldn't allow it. Taking a deep breath, both to relieve her lungs and to give her the support she needed to do what she was planning, she finally made up her mind.

"I-I have something," Quinn said shakily looking at Brittany and Santana.

"Oh thank God," Santana groaned. It was obvious Isabelle was not the only one in desperate need of relief.

"Um, hold on." Quinn said. No turning back now.

She was having a hard time breathing again. She also noticed she was peeing. She knew that she would need a change soon because the diaper she had on now would not be able to hold another wetting.

She was shaking as she pulled out the pack of diapers and sat them in the middle of the floor, keep her eyes glued to the floor. She felt a tear in her eye and was about to lose her composure.

When no one spoke for a long time Quinn cracked and started crying. Brittany got up and came over to her and put an arm around her.

"It's okay," she whispered in Quinn's ear as the beginning of a string of comforting coos. Over the sounds of Quinn's cries Brittany could just barely make out the sound of Santana opened the pack.

"I'm not wearing a diaper," Isabelle said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm a big girl. Big girls don't wear diapers,"

Hearing a girl hardly half her age talking down on something so natural for her only made Quinn cry harder.

"Well, I guess you're just going to pee your pants then," Santana said keeping her voice calm despite the painful urge building in her lower abdomen. After a brief moment of hesitation Santana pulled her pants down and pulled on the diaper. A soft moan of relief passed her lips as she felt the pain like pressure being lifted, and when she was finally done she let out a sigh. Thank _god_ that's over.

She removed the diaper, folded it and placed it in a corner. She took another diaper out and waited for Isabelle, giving her a smug 'you know you're going to cave' look. Isabelle sees her cousin's look and raises her an 'I don't care what you say, I'm not wearing it' look of her own.

Ultimately, when the pressure in her bladder becomes too much to bear, Isabelle gives in. With an exasperated sigh, she let Santana help her into the diaper, glaring at her the entire time for being right. The diaper was of course big, but it worked. And when Isabelle was done Santana did the same to Isabelle's diaper as she did with hers.

Quinn was shaking in Brittany's embrace now. Obviously they weren't going to sit in their wet diapers, like Quinn.


	3. Darkness

**A/N: Thank you McrFreak1991, snowdrop1026, Tiff and FaberryFanfictionLover for reviewing, and to everyone who favorite and/or followed.**

* * *

The emergency lights in the elevator began to flicker. It was only a matter of time before whatever generator they had powering the tiny dull light bulbs went out and total darkness set in.

"Sorry for putting you on the spot like that, but thanks for sharing when you did," Santana said to Quinn as she sat down next to her. Quinn by now had stopped crying. "My aunt would have killed me if she found out Izzy wet herself… again," Santana smirks.

"Hey!" Isabelle shouted, though it came out as more of a whine. "That was an accident," she grumbled angrily. While Santana and Isabelle were bickering Brittany went over to the other side of the elevator, and as the lights dimmed the sounds of a crinkly diaper could be heard. An awkward silence settled as the other three tried to avoid looking at Brittany as she did her business. She finished, taped it, and put it in an extra empty shopping bag along with the other two before returning to her previous spot next to Quinn.

Isabelle, feeling left out and–though she'd never admit it—scared of the dark that set in, walked over and planted herself next to Brittany.

As time wore on Quinn became tense. She had to pee again, but she knew if she did in her already soaked diaper she would leak. And one thing Quinn had not counted on was that, after years of babysitting, Brittany could recognize the wet diaper smell emanating from Quinn. After feeling Quinn began to fidget next to her Brittany leaned closer and whispered so only Quinn could hear.

"Do you need to change?" Quinn blushed. Even in the dark Brittany could feel her shame. As Quinn nodded her head she stared crying again, softly at first and building until she's balling like a baby. Brittany pulled Quinn into her, rocking her softly. Involuntarily Quinn flooded the diaper.

"Oh no," Quinn said when she realized what happened before crying even harder. Brittany, seemingly in tune with Quinn's actions, held her tighter. She waited until the crying subsided to speak again.

"I think I'd better change you," Brittany whispered still holding her. Quinn merely nodded and laid down. When her head hit what must have been Santana's thigh instead of the floor she turned to moved and apologize but Santana waved it off. She still would have moved to the floor if it wasn't for Santana's hand, which was now playing with her hair. Perhaps it was surprise at the Latinas gentleness or the crying that left her too emotionally spent to fight it, or both, but Quinn found herself relaxing into the soothing action.

Santana distracted Quinn enough that she barely even registered Brittany pulling her jeans down. Fortunately for Quinn the diaper hadn't leaked, otherwise she would have walked home with a wet spot on the seat of her pants, but it would have if she had sat back down in it again. Brittany crawled forward in the dark reaching for the pack of diapers. She grabbed one and used the light of her cell phone to guide her.

"Gosh Quinn, you're gonna get a rash if you don't change more often than this," she giggled. Quinn blushed and stared at the ceiling.

"Do you have wipes? You're all wet and icky," Brittany asked. Quinn pointed to her purse and was ready to get up and get the travel pack herself but Santana beat her to it. Santana handed them to Brittany who used them to wipe the women in front of her. Quinn tensed as the cold wipe came in contact with her skin but soon relaxed. She felt some of the shame and embarrassment of needing her diaper changed wash away as Brittany expertly took care of her, just like a baby.

Santana was still playing with her hair by the time her diaper was fully changed and Quinn didn't exactly feel like moving so she shifted on her side so her head could still be in Santana's lap. She looked up at Santana to make sure she wasn't uncomfortable, before relaxing into the other girl's lap.

Isabelle, having watched the spectacle mostly undisturbed, moved closer to Brittany again. She's seen her mom and Brittany change her baby brother plenty of times, this wasn't really all that different. Slowly Quinn's thumb crept its way up to her mouth and she started sucking in contempt.

None of them knew how much later it was before the same man's voice came from the other side of the door. As he spoke Quinn couldn't help but feel like it was too soon.

"We're getting you all out now. Just hang tight." And a few minutes later banging and scraping could be heard from the opposite side of the door. They were manually forcing the elevator doors. Quinn sat up and began to come back to reality. She quickly stuffed the opened pack of diapers into her shopping bag and stood up, away from Brittany and Santana.

As the doors were pried opened a flashlight shone down on them making them all wince. Most of the doorway was obstructed by the floor they were stuck between so the man helped them crawl up and get out through the top.

They were all walked down the hall to a station where they had generators and some food. Quinn sat at a table alone, expecting to finish the small cup of burnt coffee she'd been handed, by herself. She was genuinely surprised when she saw the three approaching her table.

"Mind if we sit?" Santana asked. Quinn nodded in invitation. They made light conversation as they ate, that stayed as far away from the recently escaped elevator, or what happened in it, as possible until they had to leave.

With the power restored and emergency management in place things were starting to get back to normal so they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Quinn went to her car and sat there for a while watching people slowly file into the parking lot. Her mind needed time to process what had happened that December afternoon.

Quinn drove herself home in silence. She walked into the mansion she called home, knowing before she even pulled into the driveway that it was empty. On her way up the stairs she checked the time; it was already past eight. Making her way up the stairs, she slipped into the master bedroom and dropped her bags.

After a quick shower and a fresh diaper Quinn changed into her favorite Micky Mouse pajamas, the one's she saved for special occasions. She only wore them on days when she thought she deserved a little treat, which, now that she thinks about, was pretty much any time she had anything worth celebrating (from big events like her birthday to small ones like passing a quiz).

She wasn't completely sure whether she was celebrating having found someone to take care of her the way she's always wanted, even if she knows she'll never know the feeling again, or if she was just trying to suck as much fun as she could out of today and the rest of her break before her already crappy high school life when to hell when Brittany told everyone her secret. Finally she just left the thoughts alone; whatever the reason, she was over thinking it and it was killing her mood.

Quinn flopped down on her bed and turned on the large flat screen across the room. She absently watched a rerun of a show she didn't know and soon felt her diaper grow warm. Quinn smiled inwardly as she stuck her thumb in her mouth. She felt so warm and at home in her diaper and just the way it felt against her made her smile around her thumb. So that's how she fell asleep; smiling.


	4. Nap Invaders

**A/N 1: First I have to give mega thanks to caseyrn, Boris Yeltsin, Faberritanalover21, jeb1606, karlymorrig, dmd, Perhaps Glee, Tiff, Amanda, snowdrop1026, FaberryFanfictionLover, YogaFan, and pineapples the monkey for reviewing. Thanks as well to those who PMed me (all, like, seven of you) for the motivation. As well as those who favorite/followed. **

**I handed this off to my fantabulous beta and got the thumbs up...then I rewrote the whole thing (hehe)**

**So this should be interesting.**

* * *

Quinn sat on her living room couch watching cartoons in nothing but a diaper, oversize Winnie the Pooh t-shirt and a matching pair of fuzzy socks. She didn't have any major plans for that day outside of lounging around on the couch and being lazy. She smiled at this fact as she stuck her thumb in her mouth to get more comfortable. Gradually she felt her eyelids start to grow heavier.

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knows there's a loud knocking at her front door. Looking over at the clock she noted she had only been asleep for just under half an hour, nowhere near a proper nap.

"I got it," she called through a yawn, out of habit, before remembering no one else was home. Groggily dragging herself to the door she peeked out at her nap time invaders. She instantly recognised the familiar bubbly blonde and her not so bubbly girlfriend and froze.

_What the heck? What are they doing here? How do they even know where I live?_

Through her confusion Quinn couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corner of her lip. Though she tried not to, she could not stop herself from thinking about what happened in that elevator. It just seemed too good to be true; having two complete strangers take care of her without question, as if they were her mommies and she was their baby. That's why she became contempt with the idea that she had just dreamt the entire thing.

_But it couldn't have been a dream because they're here, _she thought excitedly. She was seconds away from throwing the door open and letting them in when she realized what she was wearing. She wasn't concerned about the diaper, or the rest of her attire for that matter, but more, what was in the diaper. It was soiled.

Now she couldn't let them in, not yet. She wondered if she had enough time to change and come back without it being noticed. As if on cue she heard Brittany's voice call through the door.

"Quinn? It's just us; Brittany and Santana." Now she definitely knew she didn't have enough time to change into a fresh diaper. But if she opened the door the smell would be the first thing they noticed.

_And then she'll have to change me,_ she thought before she could stop herself. The thought sent a jolt of something through her body that she didn't have the time to process, but it was slight and paled in comparison to the embarrassment already settling in the pit of her stomach. After battling with herself for a few more seconds finally she gave in and opened the door.

Brittany stood front and center, decked in a cute little Santa hat that sat lopsided on the top of her head, and Quinn could practically feel the excitement radiating off of her. Santana however looked more bored than excited by her presence. She had on a pair of felt reindeer antlers (and it wasn't hard to guess that she probably wasn't wearing them by choice) and stood behind her girlfriend holding a gift bag.

"Oh my gosh, Quinn; you look adorable!" Brittany nearly squealed as she trapped the other blonde's arms at her side in a bear hug. Quinn looked down at the floor blushing and mumbled a thanks as Britney let go. Santana rolled her eyes at her girlfriend.

"We came by to replace the, uh, diapers we used," Santana explained, hesitating at _that_ word.

"Oh, uh thanks," Quinn muttered looking up at them quickly before turning her attention back to a spot on the floor she deemed interesting. After a few seconds of quiet the taller blonde leaned forward and whispered, though it wasn't necessary since the only other person there was Santana.

"We should get you out of that messy diaper." After a moment Quinn nodded sheepishly as she shifted uncomfortably.

Quinn was followed by the couple into the living room where she pulled a changing mat from under the sofa. She laid down and let her diaper be once again changed by the very nice and comforting cheerleader. She has to stop herself, more than once, from sticking her thumb in her mouth in the process.

After she was cleaned up, Brittany excused herself to wash her hands then came back to sit on the couch next to Quinn. Santana joined them from the kitchen a little while later and sat next to Brittany. Joined them from doing _what_ exactly, Quinn didn't know.

"You really didn't have to come all the way out here just to return a couple diapers. But thank you, anyway, I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything, and listen. Brittany and I have a proposition for you," Santana said.

"Oh... what do you mean 'proposition'?" Quinn asked suspiciously, her eyebrows meeting each other in confusion.

"We know you're not incomplete," Brittany blurted out.

"Incontinent," Santana corrected. Had Quinn been drinking something she definitely would be choked on it. That was definitely not what she had been expecting.

"H-how-what are you talking about?" Quinn finally managed, tripping over her own words.

"You were fidgeting in the elevator when you were trying to hold it in," Brittany said. Quinn looked between the two cautiously. Of course she was freaked out about them knowing that she wore diapers and wasn't incontinent, but they didn't seem freaked out about it. They also haven't tried to use it as blackmail yet. Those were a good sign.

"...Okay. Lets say I'm not incontinent. What does that have to do with you?" Quinn asked.

"Since you don't need the diapers the only other reason you would be wearing them is because you like them," Santana explained.

"Which is fine," Brittany added.

"I'm still not seeing what this has to do with you," Quinn said.

"Brittany was wondering-"

"We were wondering," Brittany tried to correct.

"-if you wanted us to... help you." Santana finished, ignoring Brittany's interruption.

"What?" Quinn asked, utterly confused.

"We did some research and found some websites that dealt with people who like diapers and most of them wanted the whole nine yards," Santana said.

"And you seemed to like it when I changed you in the elevator, and just now, so we wanted to know if you wanted us to do it all the time," Brittany said.

"What?" Quinn asked entirely too confused. Though most of her was lost, a part of her understood what they were hinting at but what it was telling only confused her more. It couldn't be true. They couldn't possibly mean...

"We want to be your mommies," Brittany finally deadpanned. So that _was_ what they meant.

"What? Seriously?" Quinn asked incredulously. She was beyond shocked.

"Seriously," Brittany confirms.

"...What's the catch" Quinn asked suspiciously. She didn't want to get her hopes up if this didn't turn out to be what she thought.

"No, catch." Brittany answered simply. Quinn leaned back on the couch and soaked in the information. Two women were offering to give her everything she could have ever ask for and more, no strings attached. Something there just didn't seem right.

"You two are barely out of high school. Why would you want to take on that kind of responsibility?" Quinn asked skeptically.

"Because it's adorable," Brittany blurted out before Santana can stop her. Quinn doesn't bother trying to hide the blush that rises to her cheeks.

"Because," Santana corrected, moderately scolding her girlfriend for her quick tongue, "Britt thinks this is something we should do, and she's almost never wrong about stuff like that." She adds as a second thought, "and it is kind of cute."

There was a brief silence between the three before Quinn spoke.

"So you didn't want to do this?" she asked looking directly at Santana.

"No," Santana answers, before she can stop herself. Brittany nudges her in the ribs with her elbow. "Not at first, no."

"But you do now?" Quinn asked, trying not to sound as hopeful as she felt.

"Yes" Santana says with as much conviction as she can muster. Quinn can't figure out if it was just for show or if she really meant it but it did earn Santana a smile from Brittany.

"You know, this wouldn't be something you can decide you just don't feel like doing a week in and walk away from. If I do consider letting you take care of me, which I'm not saying I am, it would have to be a full commitment. I'd be depending on you a lot. Beyond just physically, emotionally as well," Quinn finally spoke. As much as she wanted to dive head first into the offer, the rational side of her kept giving her reason not to.

"We understand," Santana said and Brittany nodded her conformation. Quinn hesitates before saying her next thought.

"And, no offense, but if I consider letting you take care of me it would also mean your relationship has to be stable. If even half the rumors are anything to go by, you two have a lot to work on. I don't want to get stuck in a war between mama Brittany and mommy Santana," Quinn adds. She doesn't miss the way Santana's jaw tightens before she speaks.

"We wouldn't have come here without talking this through. We know what we need to fix and we're working on it," Santana states. Quinn bites her lip in contemplation.

"You do realize exactly what you're trying to get yourselves into, right? This isn't exactly like babysitting. I'm obviously not as small as a five year old and things will get messy.

"And If anyone found out about this your reputations would be ruined. Would you be willing to make that sacrifice?" Quinn asked.

"We won't have to because it will never come to that," Santana said in a tone that made Quinn want to believe her. Quinn sat back and sighed. There wasn't any other warnings she could think of that would give another easy cop-out.

"So, will you let us be your mommies?"

Quinn let out another sigh. She wants so badly to believe them, because everything they've said sounds like they really mean it. But people can lie, she knows that.

In the back of her mind there's a tiny voice telling her to go for it, since this is a once in a lifetime opportunity and if she doesn't she'll hate herself forever because of it. But there's also another louder voice, telling her to say no. That there's no way this could end but badly.

It's confusing because they're both kind of right. This could go either way; horribly wrong or perfectly right. And by the time she knows which is true, it'll be too late to change.

So in the end it's just a coin toss between what she wants and what's best.

And then she has her decision.

* * *

**A/N 3: The reason this took so long? My mother found my stash of AB stuff... *sighs* again. I've been under lock down ever since. She says I have to "earn back my privileges" (i.e. my phone, computer, iPod, lunch money, being able to get dressed without her _checking_ my _underwear, _etc.)  
**

**In other word the next chapter will be out… eventually... hopefully.**

**But, hey, maybe Rachel will come in soon.**

**Or maybe not.**

**We'll see.**

**(Psssssst... review!)**


End file.
